


Good Grief

by mnkdng (rngoame)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Embarrassment, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngoame/pseuds/mnkdng
Summary: "He felt like he was a witness of something he shouldn’t see. Or worse: an accomplice of a huge violation."OrRuggie learned something new about Leona and Vil.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit, Ruggie Bucchi & Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Good Grief

"Leona, sir! Time to wake up!" 

After the events that took place at the Savanaclaw Magift training field, all the students of the dorm colectivelly agreed on the idea of reserving a time before classes to improve their performance at the game, and then, get more chances for a future at the sport without resting on cheats anymore. 

Leona was a little reluctant at first, but for the sake of the younger students, full of dreams and hopes for a career, he’d make an effort to give up some time of sleep and get up early everyday. They all knew that, even with all the grumpy attitude, Leona cared deeply about the teenagers under him. 

Ruggie was at the door of Leona’s room as soon as the dawn broke to get him up. Or so he would do if it was an ordinary day. However, that day wasn't one of these. 

As he looked at the bed, he saw Leona moving as he grumbled something like he alwas did. But soon Ruggie noticed a lump in the sheets next to the lion, like it was another person lying there. To make matters worse, he also could see something resembling blonde hair coming out of the sheet. 

_ Is that a woman?  _

Ruggie froze in spot.

_ Leona brought a woman to his room? _

Right away he came up with a variety of scenarios in his mind, one worse than the other. 

_ What if Crowley find out about it? He was held back too many times that he'll end up expelled right away! That would be the end of Savnaclaw's reputation! And if he isn't here anymore, it would become a mess here, since everyone respect no one than Leona himself! And what about Afterglow Savannah? If the people know that he has a lover, how they'll react? And his family? What would King Farena think about this? If she's a commoner, it'd be a huge topic on the media for weeks! Oh, Leona! Why are you like this? _

"Leonaaa!" Ruggie said one more time, approaching the bed as cautious as possible. After all, even with a situation as rare as that, i'd be professional of him to act as if nothing happened. At least as professinal as de cincunstances allowed.  _  
_

But that task would prove impossible because as he was closer to the bed, the lump also moved and made a groaning and deep sound calling Leona. Soon Ruggie would realize that the voice of the misterious companion was familiar to him.

_ Too familiar.  _

The confirmation he needed was granted when the person raised up from the sheets and looked at him with astonished violet eyes framed by long eyelashes. 

"V-V-VIL, SIR?!" Ruggie felt like his soul left his body for a second.

"RUGGIE?!" 

What are the chances of something like this would happen? Inside the school of all places? He felt like he was a witness of something he shouldn’t see. Or worse: an accomplice of a huge violation. He could feel his blood freeze and his legs almost crumble under his weight.

After their initial shock lessen and the color of their faces returned to a healthier one, Vil finally got aware of his surroundings. He adressed Leona in an alarming tone, "Wait, what time is it?"

"Dunno" Leona answered without a hint of concern, yawing. 

"It's morning already, time for our daily training." Ruggie explained to Vil, then he went to Leona's side trying to pull him out of the bed, "Please, get up, Leona!" 

"Morning!? I need to go back!" he jumped out of the bed, picking his robe from the floor and covering himself like he was in a hurry. "Where's the bathroom?" 

"Bathroom? My room is not a suite, you know." 

Vil took a deep breath, "So where can I have a shower?" 

"I don't know... The waterfall at the lounge?" Ruggie suggested, but it wasn't recieved well.

"No damn way!" The beastmen could see Vil shaking in bottled up anger, "I can't shower in a place when the students can see me! And there isn't a place with a mirror arround? How can I come back to my dorm like this?” He walked around the room restlessly, "I don't want to walk through the halls covered in dirt, with my hair all over the place and no make-up! Everyone will know where I spent the night like this! LEONA!" 

"Well, it was you who wanted to sleep here in first place."

Famous last words.

With his answer, Leona was hit by one piece of clothing after other, and lastly by a pillow. Ruggie wondered if Leona would be alive at the end of the day.

"Don't make me regret coming here. Guess what? Nevermind, I regret it already" 

Then Leona’s answer was even louder and it turned into an agurment that none of them could hear the other anymore. When Ruggie noticed they started a back an forth that wouldn't end so soon, he walked to the door, slowly and unnoticed, and left the room, leaving the couple to settle their quarrel on their own terms. 

At one side, Ruggie felt relieved that the companion at Leona's bed was also a Night Raven College student, and not an ordinary woman from outside. However he knew that it wasn't any other student. It was nothing else that the prodigy actor, respectable model, famous digital influencer and the terrifying Pomefiore's dorm leader, Vil Schoenheit. 

As soon as the realization came, Again, Ruggie's mind came up with even more hypothetical scenarios. 

_ Why, of all people he could be envolved with, he ended up with the most dangerous one? Are relationships between students even allowed in the school? If Rook learn about this... And what if it'd become a huge media scandal? He'd be attacked by his admirers online! What the Afterglow Savannah population would think about having nome international model as a consort? And the Royal Family? Oh, Leona! Why are you like this?  _

With all the trouble he went through, Ruggie forgot what he was supposed to do in the first place. It seemed like the Magift training would start with a missing member. Good grief.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.  
> I hope you enjoyed this little humorous piece.
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mnkdng) (18+ only)


End file.
